nobodys_propertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Barnett
Drug dealer, child abuser, alcoholic. Birth Name: '''Percival Wainwright Barnett III '''Born: '''July 9, 1960 - Greeneville, Tennessee '''Deceased: '''June 23, 2030 (age 69 years, homicide) - Luna Vista, California '''Hometown: '''Pikeville, Kentucky '''Adult Height: '''6 ft 3 in '''Eye Color: '''Brown Biological father of Clia Foster and Carissa Sutherland Biological grandfather of Nadia Willis Biological great-grandfather of Lenore, Alex, and Greta Faulkner Biological great-great grandfather of Clia Daponte Born in Greeneville, Tennessee and raised there until age 4, Morgantown, West Virginia from ages 4 to 9; and Pikeville, Kentucky from ages 9 to 14, Percy Barnett dropped out of the 7th grade in 1974 at age 14, and made his way to Nashville, Tennessee where he began working for his uncle, a drug dealer and moonshiner. '''First major incarceration In 2001, following a traffic accident with Nick Walsh outside Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Percy Barnett was caught with exactly 51 kilos each of cocaine, marijuana, and meth, as well as a large quantity of DVDs containing child pornography mostly featuring his then 3-year-old daughter Carissa, and was sentenced to a minimum of 15 years in prison. Multiple urban legends, including one perpetrated by Nick Walsh's twin brother Sam, have implied that Barnett was framed and that the drugs were planted in his vehicle, and that Nick Walsh intentionally incited Barnett into a road rage incident, knowing he would lose his temper. Paroled in 2016 by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, Barnett immediately fled the state, in violation of his parole agreement, arriving in Los Angeles. Second major incarceration and death In 2016, while his elder daughter, Clia Foster, was pregnant with daughter Nadia Willis, Percy Barnett was sentenced to a minimum of 13 years, 6 months in prison for the attempted kidnapping of Sasha Willis, as well as assaulting her with a deadly weapon. Upon his release in 2030, he hatched a plan to invade the homes of his daughters, with the ultimate plan of forcing his elder daughter Clia to watch him murder then 13-year-old Nadia, then breaking into Carissa's home and murdering her and her adopted daughter Isabella. Though the novel and illustrated series differ slightly, in both, Percy is killed in self-defense by a bullet to the throat fired by Nadia Willis. Novel In the novel, Percy is first confronted by Nadia's pet cat, Guinevere, whom he strangles, and makes his way to the master bedroom, where Clia awakens to find him with a knife at her throat. Nadia confronts Percy, who taunts her with suggestions that when she fires the gun, the kick may send her clear out of the room, perhaps even down the stairs. Nadia defiantly stands her ground, demanding Percy put the knife down and his hands up. When he refuses, she fires a shot. (In the first edition of the novel, Nadia's first shot accidentally grazes Clia; but in subsequent editions, it simply misses Percy completely) Illustrated Series Nadia walks in on Percy holding a knife to Clia's throat, points a gun at him and tells him to get away from Clia, at which point Percy taunts her and Clia pleads with Nadia to just save herself and forget about her, to which Nadia replies "Both of you know damn well I can't do that." Percy taunts her some more, to which Nadia replies "I said get the fuck away from her" and fires the gun, obliterating Percy's right hand with the shot. With several of his bloody fingers on the floor, he picks up the knife with his left hand and charges at Nadia with it, commenting that it's a shame because she's "just about the right age" and he was willing to let her live...for a price. Nadia fires the gun a second time, this time hitting his jugular vein. Percy falls to the floor, gasping for air as he dies over the next several minutes, with Clia kicking him and repeatedly saying "fuck you, we win." Nadia's elder sister Sasha enters the master bedroom where Nadia stands with the gun, and it's implied from the expression on her face that Sasha witnessed Nadia shoot Percy in the throat.